1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to spa weir gates, and more specifically to a weir gate that pivots so that it floats near the surface of the water in the spa and retracts to provide access to the spa's filters.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a spa circulates water at a relatively high rate to provide the water pressure and turbulence desired for therapeutic massage. A pump injects water through a number of jets into the spa, and a high pressure suction outlet draws water from the spa through a filtration system and returns it to the pump. High suction pressure at an exposed outlet is annoying and potentially dangerous. Furthermore, drawing water from the spa below the surface provides inefficient filtration. Typically, most of the debris floats on the surface of the water.
These problems are solved by using a weir gate which floats near the surface of the water and separates the interior of the spa from the filtration system and suction outlet. The weir gate is designed so that the pressure drop across it is relatively low and the spa user is isolated from the high suction outlet. The suction causes the surface water to be drawn over the weir gate and through the filtration system, thereby increasing its efficiency.
Adcock et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,658 "Spa With Recessed Filter Chamber" disclose a weir gate that is pivotally mounted on the spa shell between the interior of the spa and the filter cavity. The weir gate pivots towards the high suction outlet in the filter cavity so that its upper edge floats near the surface of the water in the spa. Surface water is drawn over the weir gate, through a filter and returned to the suction outlet.
The filters must be frequently removed from the filter cavity for cleaning and routine maintenance. To remove the filters, a user removes a lid that is positioned above the filter cavity and moves the weir gate to a position rotated 90.degree. away from the filter cavity. The user must use one hand to hold the weir gate. Otherwise the weir gate will return to its desired position and get in the way. The user is inconvenienced by having to remove and then replace the lid.
Wilsey J. Clark, U.S. Pat. No. "Water Turbulence Generation In Spas" discloses a weir gate which includes a lower gate, a pair of juxtaposed guides that are positioned on either end of the lower gate and extend vertically therefrom, and a floating gate whose sides are disposed in the guides for vertical reciprocation. The weir gate is placed between the filter cavity and spa interior so that the floating gate moves up-and-down with the water level. The Clark spa also requires a removable cover to access the filters in the cavity. Otherwise, the user would have to hold the floating gate down while trying to access the filters.
L. A. Spas, the assignee of the present invention, produces a weir gate that is similar to the Clark gate and exhibits the same problems.